


Now Or Never

by Paintedapples



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agent Hux, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brendol Hux is awful, Enemies to Lovers, Hux and Kylo are not nice, M/M, Past Abuse, Undercover Missions, Violence, Welcome to The Wastelands, dirty cop, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedapples/pseuds/Paintedapples
Summary: In a land desperate for leadership and prosperity. The First Order has risen and their reign rules throughout. Bringing normality, wealth and peace where ever they go. Though their are some who go against them. The New Republic refuses to bow to the needs and whims of The First Order and The Resistance now fights for their defense.Armitage Hux is one of said police agents who's job is to stop anyone who threatens The First Order. He is good at his job and will do anything to rise in the ranks. A case about a suspected Resistance hideout is soon given to him to prove his worth and if Hux can crack it, he'd soon enough be a top player in The First Order. This case soon opens up to something much bigger then he could've ever expected.When The Republic's resident spoiled prince Ben Solo himself comes into the picture. Hux knows this investigation could be the making of his career or the absolute destruction of it.Decisions and deals need to be made whether that was playing by the rules or not and Hux had no plan on losing this fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a Kylux fic for the longest time. I have had so many ideas which I still might write in the future but this one wouldn't leave my mind. So have decided to run with it.
> 
> Think dirty cities meets corruption with a little bit of Mad Max and Romeo & Juliet. Sounds bizarre but run with it haha
> 
> I'm planning on writing chapter warnings at the end of each chapter for anyone who is interested. This fic may go dark. Fair warning.

All he needed to do was keep running. It was his best option; in fact, it was his only choice. The malicious laughter and the thundering charge of his fellow classmates were growing louder and more abrasive to his ears.

His legs begged him to stop. The numbing pain of exertion was coming to a head; he cursed his body for his lacking muscle and stamina. The street didn’t seem to end.

“He’s getting tired already?!”

One of boys jeered and laughed behind him. The voice closer than it previously was.

He needed to cut them off. Find an alley, a door anything! He was better than them, smarter, superior. He could win this!

He could see a hidden alley up ahead on the right. No it was stairs. Yes stairs, they took you outside to the school’s sports yard. If he could muster up one more spur of energy he could find the equipment door outside and hide. It had worked before.

A sudden bang then came to the back of his head. The clank on the floor afterwards sounded like a can of some sort. He didn’t have time to register the hit; his legs were already starting to cramp.

“Unbelievable he’s still going!”

He had to ignore them. Their voices filled with disdain and pity. He hated it. It made him sick.

Turning the corner sharply he descended the stairs, his breathing now sharp and raw. He ran rapidly, the downwards stride elevating the pain in his muscles a little.

After going down two flights of stairs, he couldn’t hear them anymore. Did they grow tired of chasing him? He looked back quickly to see and there was no-one behind him. No noise, nobody. He was puzzled.

He turned back around and then suddenly landed straight into one of the boys. The boy was at least half a foot taller than himself. In fact, all the bullies were there. How could they be there? How was that possible? How-

“Couldn’t run forever could you but it was valiant effort.”

The boy, Marden, he thought it was Marden. He tried to look at their faces but they all just looked out of place, blurry and faded.

Marden grabbed him by the arms easily and pushed him against the corner of the stair well. The other boys laughed were joy.

“Oh, my goodness you’re not crying, are you? Boys I can’t believe his crying?”

He didn’t even realise he was crying. The exhaustion of their torment had reached the point. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was embarrassing. All he could hear was laughter, disgusting vicious laughter all directed at him.

“If you’re crying now then my word you’re in for a treat.”

The words filled him with terror. Another one of the other boys came and grabbed his left arm and forcefully pushed his shirt sleeve up. The boy then gripped the arm and pinned it against the wall. Marden still held the right arm.

He couldn’t move. He was trapped.

Panic and terror were racing through his veins but then he saw the true threat coming towards him and his whole body just went cold.

It was an iron rod, long broad and glowing with anger.

The boy holding it, he was sure it was Beccos. His face was blurred also but his sinister smile was easily seen.

He started pleading, shouting, kicking, trying to break free from his hold but he knew it was useless. They all just kept sniggering.

“It will hurt obviously but we shouldn’t be long. Now stay still like a good boy.”

Marden’s body was too close, uncomfortably close. Preventing any of the kicks even getting a hit.

He couldn’t look, he locked his eyes shut when an over whelming amount of pain shot through his entire body.

He started screaming and he couldn’t stop.

Fire he was on fire. It burnt, it stung so much. He was sure he was dying. He was positive he was in Hell.

Flames surrounded him and all he could hear was the roar of horrifying laughter and his own blood curdling screams.

He was then abruptly shoved to the ground and then kicked in the stomach. He opened his eyes and was surrounded by nothing but stares of judgement and hatred.

“Learn your place bastard!”

Marden then spat on him and they all made their leave.

He started shaking, panic coursing through his veins but then anger soon formed. He wasn’t sure if he was madder at them or himself. He should know better.

No, he does know better!

Gripping his left arm to see the damage done and what stared back at him was a red, puffy aching ‘B’ branded into his skin.

At this point Armitage wished the flames had swallowed him whole.

__________

“Hux you awake? We’re arrived.”

Phasma’s shove and his own body jolting up all joined together for an unpleasant awakening. He couldn’t believe he fell asleep in the car. He needed to get some proper sleep. Having childish nightmares was not what Hux needed right now.

“I’m yes apologises Captain. I should be getting my normal hours in” He said while stretching his neck and pushing his shoulders back to loosen everything back into place.

“I can’t say I blame you really” Phasma responded. “It has been quite a humid recently.”

She hadn’t been wrong there. The last couple of days had decided to be thick with heat but lacked any actual sun. Plenty of grey clouds to trap all warmth and all to make Hux feel weighed down and gross.

“You okay? You look paler than usual” Phasma turned to asked him, a slight joyousness in her tone but she had that look on her face. Even with sunglasses covering her eyes, Hux could tell she was concerned. It annoyed him how observant she was but that’s what made her good at her job.

“I’m fine really. It is just the lack of sleep and I will be working on that” He said with confidence, all the while unconsciously stroking his left wrist with his thumb.

Whether or not Phasma chose to believe him was up to her judgment.

“Good as it would have been a shame to drive you up here and not actually get to look round” She said with a small smile and proceeded to get out of the car. Hux followed her lead and got out of the passenger side.

He was more than ready to get to work. After getting this case dropped on his desk two days ago Hux had been itching to crack on with the investigation. He hadn’t been given a whole case to work on by himself before. Though his boss (and by boss he means his father whispering in his boss’s ear) had asked for Captain Phasma to join him on the field work duties.

This irked him to no end, but he refused to raise a concern about it. The heads had generously handed him his own case and he did get along with Phasma. He just wished they would trust in his abilities more. He completed the academy like all the other agents (more so to his own knowledge).

Nevertheless, Hux was ninety nine percent in charge of this case and he wouldn’t let anything stop him from feeling proud about it.

What welcomed Hux when he got outside was a coating of the thick humid air, especially feeling after getting out of an air-conditioned car. His mind though was set on the run-down shack of a building staring straight at him.

The building itself should have been torn down months ago. The small structure looked unstable and was beginning to crack and the insides had been left to dust and decay. It looked like the next big gust of wind would just blow the whole thing over.

Though according to the building report he read through yesterday, this dilapidated building was suspected of being used as a Resistance’s hideout.

No other agents have been up here before according to Hux’s knowledge. Only Phasma and himself have been granted permission to search the place but Phasma had insisted she bring two of her own agents under her command with them. To be look outs while they were inside the place.

If this was a hideout then the culprits might have the compulsion to return to their dwellings.

“Why has this place not been demolished or renovated?” Hux addressed Phasma as they headed inside.

“It was under discussion if it was to be re-used or destroyed. This used to be one of the signal tracker building many years ago but as you know we move buildings every few months to deter threats. Additionally we're had other pressing issues that came forward and our attention directed elsewhere."

“So you could say it had been swept under the rug” Phasma said proceeding to roll up her work sleeves and dive straight into mess of the place.

It wasn’t like The First Order to leave anything unturned, to be salvaged or destroyed. Hux knew The Order had a tight firm grasped over its territories so whoever was behind this deception. They would be dealt with profusely.

He joined Phasma in the efforts of scavenging for any clues. It wasn’t his favourite part rummaging through old, dirty possessions but if Hux wanted to lead his own team soon. He needed to put up with delving through trash.

He pulled draw after draw, opened cupboards but only to find more dust, empty cigarette packs or contents of empty food packaging.

“Whoever was here could’ve afford to be cleaner” Hux said turning his face up picking up what appeared to be an old food bag. He proceeded to throw it on the floor out of his way. Wiping his hands on his pants.

He looked over to Phasma who was silent, pushing and pulling every part of furniture she could get her hands on. Sticking her hands in every nook and crack and not once questioning what she held or where she put herself.

The woman was fearless.

Hux decided she was very much capable of picking and foraging on her own. He had his own talents he could devise from.

Firstly, he stood back and fully took in the room and space he was in. There had to be something special about this place. Something of value for Resistance scum to hold up here.

The shack was an old signal tracker building so communication is good, even with not being in use. The building wouldn’t have been any use if information couldn’t be sent or received.

Along with not being able to find any substantial evidence in rummaging thus far. It’s heading most likely that it’s not the contents of the place itself.

“What are you here for then?” Hux muttered to himself taking a walk round the room. Looking at anything that could possibly jump out at him. He stopped just by the only window in the place.

Looking out he could only see the one narrow road Phasma and himself travelled up on. This was the very edge of F.O territory, there was only dirt, dried up foliage and the continuing road that lead to the Republic lands themselves.

There was nothing out here, nothing of any use or worth.

“Well unfortunately they haven’t left us anything useful to take back with us” Phasma spoke getting up from her crouch position, holding what appeared to be some sort of jewellery.

She didn’t give it a second glance though when she tossed it back to the ground. “But they have left us plenty of cigarette buds and judging by the amount, they’ve been holding up here for a while.”

“They’re after something but the question is what?” Hux then took notice of the windowsill. There were a few cigarettes ends and scruff marks to be seen but what caught his attention was the lack of dust.

The entire place was littered with grime and decay, but the windowsill looked nearly polished. Why?

Hux then looked out of the window again, noticing that apart from the odd scratch and crack on the glass. He could clearly see through the window, but the outside still held the same view as before.

What were these scum after? What are they in search for? A million questions were swirling through Hux’s mind. He could figure this out, he would figure this out. If this led to a huge arrest, bring in all accomplishes and the evidence to back it all up. He’d be moving up the ranks so fast he’s father would ghastly believe it.

Hux’s thoughts were then grinded to a halt when he heard the abrasive, static sound of Phasma’s transceiver go off.

“Captain, we have three unknown motorcycles heading towards our location” One of the agent voices coming from the radio.

Phasma unclipped the hand-held off her belt already heading back to the front door.

“Hold your post until we get out of building. Be armed and ready” She said into the transceiver, composed and certain. “Hux needs testimonies so shoot to disarm but if necessary shoot to kill!”

Hux followed her out, pulling his own gun out in the process. He quickly glanced at Phasma as they went through the door threshold and she had already grabbed her gun, cocked it and was in position for a fight.

“You better be awake now.”

“Certainly” He replied, with a small smile gracing his face for a moment. There was nothing like a start of a good hunt. The heart pumping, the senses all flared and fiery. Ready to take down the prey.

Phasma spotted the two agents jogging steadily back. Occasionally turning back to check from where they once came.

“Now listen do not return to us. I want you to head back to your vehicle” She spoke into the handheld staring at the agents in the distance. She clearly had a plan and Hux let her take the wheel on this.

“We are going to round them up, block them off and shoot the bikes down.”

The agents nodded and headed towards their car. Hux then took the initiative to do the same with their vehicle. Phasma automatically got into the driver’s side and Hux then knew he needed to make this opportunity he had been given count.

“I know you are a good shot. Make it count” She looked at him sunglasses and all, but her voice carried assurance towards him.

Any other person would say she was hard to read, ‘Captain Phasma is an emotionless husk’. Hux couldn’t count how many times that same statement had been directed at him.

Emotions shouldn’t be wasted and abused, and they did not matter at the most crucial times. In a time of action, you throw your own self away and become the battle. The weapon. The fight.

That commanded respect and Hux had no issue with giving Phasma that regard.

“Don’t worry Captain” He cocked his gun, his eye for a millisecond gazed upon his wrist but then looked to the never-ending wasteland ahead of him.

“I never miss.”

Eyes full of belief and undisputed energy.

Phasma then spun the car in the direction of where her agents were heading. She sped up to ride beside them and on catching up Hux could hear the up and coming ugly sounds of roaring engines.

Three monstrous black motorcycles were coming into view. Their riders were covered head to toe in many shades of black, seemingly blending into their machines. They were travelling down at a great speed one rider in front and the other two bringing up the rear, forming a lazy triangle with their positions.

Hux, Phasma and the other agents were driving just off from the right heading towards them. It seemed the cyclists had no interest in dealing with them as their speed never slowed or quicken but that was going to change.

Once she steadied the car Phasma grabbed her radio. “Agents on my command you will drive in front of the targets cutting them off. It is most likely one will squeeze through but that’s when Hux and I will come in and shoot the straggler down.”

Hux readied his window down and carefully watched the cyclists riding down. The engines sounding even more grotesque growing louder each second.

He kept his gun lowered and tried to calculate which bike is most likely to try and pass through. Since the group seemed to have no interest in them, a mission seemed at hand. A target to be met. The lead driver will want to break away.

With each thought Hux had, the bikes grew larger in size and sound. They were nearly level with them and Phasma was quiet on her end and that’s when he knew the time for action was at this moment.

“Now!” Phasma shouted into the radio and then immediately dropped it in her lap. The car in front sharply turned left cutting the bikes off from their course.

As expected the lead rider moved out of the way instantly, his bike skidded harshly but still he rode on. The other riders braked abruptly, with one losing their balance and falling with their ride.

Hux couldn’t see what happened to them next (apart from hearing the start of gun fire) as Phasma pressed on the gas and sped across the land to catch up with the rogue rider. With no road being laid the ride was uneven but that wasn’t crossing his mind at this point.

When the lead rider went riding past, Phasma turned the car hard trying not to skid and followed them at full speed. These bikes were fast for their size, but First Order vehicles were TIE equipped. There sleek size and powerful engine made for an impressive ride.

They were soon catching up with the bike and Hux knew this was his moment. He put his head out of the window, checking the scene for anything that could falter his performance.

“Move to the right a little!” Hux shouted, knowing he shouldn’t be ordering his technically superior agent, but he knew what was needed. Phasma silently agreed though and gently stirred the car to the right.

They were now riding just behind the assailant (slightly to the right). Hux lifted his gun and leaned up against the open window. The rider seemed confidence enough to not even turn around, seemingly occupied on his destination.

Hux held his gun in position and looked for the opening he needed, a weak spot in the system. It was the same when taking down a person, you take out the ability to escape. On a human it’s the knees or the heels. With a vehicle it’s the tires.

He breathed in through his nose and exhaled softly. Making the world around him become slow, nearly to a standstill. This was only going to work if he was steady. Ignoring the high speed he was travelling at, ignoring that the rider might grab a weapon any minute.

This very moment, it was his to control.

To command and eradicate.

With his own hands he would rightly serve and be the one to press the trigger.

The shot was fired.

The bullet shot clean through the back tyre. It felt so smooth on the release but the deadliness held no question. The bike wave erratically as the rider tried to gain control, but it did not lend no help.

The rider had lost all sense of balance and was then violently thrown off. The bike itself sliding harshly in the opposite direction across the rough ground. Hux smiled to himself and revelled in the pleasure of causing such carnage.

Phasma then slowed the car down and turned to follow the fallout. She drove to wear the rider had fallen. The rider still withering but stationary on the ground.

“Nice work” She said as she put the hand brake on. He was satisfied to hear her praise, having Captain Phasma as a backing back at the bureau was a great advantage and achievement.

Shots were then heard coming from behind them. Both himself and Phasma turned to see what was happening and could just see an agent struggling against one of the other riders and the other agent wasn’t in sight. It was not looking favourable towards them.

“Shit!” If Phasma could be startled this was the closest Hux was going to see of it.

“Go and assist your agents. I’ll go and make the arrest” Hux said to her and was about to get out of the car until Phasma grabbed his arm.

“You’ll be left without a form of escape”

“Not important right now”

“I’m not leaving your side. Look I wasn’t sent to watc-“ Phasma cut herself off before saying the word Hux knew.

He didn’t want to deal with his father’s lack of faith in him right now so decided to do Phasma a favour and ignore the statement.

“Them agents are under your command and are your main responsibility. Go to them!”

He didn’t need to tell Phasma how to do her job she perfectly knows it but this was what Hux needed to tell her to let her know there was no guilt in leaving.

Phasma didn’t say a word, but she didn’t have to. She just gave his arm a small squeeze, nodded at him and that’s all Hux needed. With that he got out of the car and Phasma drove off heading in the direction of the struggle.

He was then left with nothing to do but head towards the fallen rider but as he looked to where the rider was, they were getting up and proceeding to run away.

He cursed to himself and darted towards the assailant. This rider was not running off with his opportunity, his glory. Hux would shoot them if he had too.

The crash had done a number on the rider, their steps were uneven and their speed was tempering. At least a few major bruises or possible broken ribs. Hux would catch up with them in no time.

Hux then thanked all the pain and sweat he had put himself through all these years with every step he took. All his days building up his stamina and strength were finally paying off.

He was so close to them now. The rider tried to wave and dither from his track but Hux easily followed. Their health was obviously depleting.

Hux decided then to take a chance and with one more impulse of energy tackled the rider from the side, knocking them both to the ground.

The rider tried to stop him from restraining them down and Hux had to admit he was struggling a little. This rider was quite broad and clearly had muscle, but they also had a wound. He then kneed them in the ribs causing them to groan in pain and pull back a little.

Still on his knees Hux then tried to grab the rider’s arms to pulled them behind their back but then got elbowed straight in the face. Knocking him back and making him go dizzy for a moment.

Now angry and full of pure adrenaline and rush. Hux spat the taste of blood from his mouth and quickly got to his feet. The rider started staggering off having no interest to fight it seemed.

Hux felt slightly insulted by that logic and went to lunge at the rider again but this time from behind and aimed for the helmet. He was successful at twisting it off and did it so fast and jagged, the rider seem bewildered.

It didn’t last long though as the rider suddenly lifted their arms behind them, grabbed Hux by the shoulders and threw him over their head slamming him into ground back first.

Knocking the wind right out of Hux and a great thud of pain shot straight up his back. He tried to break free from his hold, pull himself up with his free legs but he wasn’t budging. The rider had an iron grip on his arms.

_“My word you’re in for a treat.”_

_“Now stay still like a good boy.”_

No this was not the time for this! He needed to shove them words out of his head and control his breathing this wasn’t the place for a frenzy.

He continued to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth sharply. One intake of breath counting for a second. He knew he should be doing the proper breathing exercises he had been taught but being pinned down in the middle of the dry wasteland, wasn’t exactly doctor protocol.

Busy trying to maintain his breathing and heart rate Hux didn’t even recognise at first there was someone’s face (upside down) staring down at him. After blinking a few times he saw clearly who the rider was.

It was no other then Ben Solo. The bloody star spoiled prince of the Republic himself.

Why was Solo out here in First Order territory? This was bad news if it ever was. If Solo was doing dirty business out here, did that mean his mother the General knew? She practically runs the Republic.

Hux had read and watched all the newsreels. It was clear mother and son don’t see eye to eye (well do any parent and child). Though he wouldn’t put it past The Resistance to put aside their own squabbles to take down the enemy.

Speaking of taking down the enemy this was when Hux noticed that he was still intact. Restrained and immobilised but no move was made to attack him.

When focusing on Solo’s face, Hux could only describe his look right now as astonishment and awe. As if he was studying an animal. His eyes were blown wide and swirling like water. His lips were slightly parted taking in shallow breaths with not a word being spoken.

Hux was utterly confused and quite frankly disgusted. What did Ben Solo think he was doing? Playing some mind game trick? Dissecting his thoughts?

He realised then he wasn’t doing anything to retaliate anymore. This was the perfect time to apprehend Solo. He was distracted (God knows by what) but Hux couldn’t find the strength to push against the weight on him.

He was just perplexed on the way Solo was staring at him. Why wasn’t Solo escaping like he had been doing? What had changed? It seemed the area around them both had grinded to a halt and Hux couldn’t make heads or tails on what to do.

The world then made up Hux’s mind as Solo was then roughly grabbed by one of the other riders. “Sir we need to leave now!”

Ben Solo then seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and released the hold on Hux.

With the world spinning around once more, Hux sat up and was dropped back into reality. His thundering heart rate had slowed and the pain in his back had elevated slightly. Hux then remembered he needed to arrest Solo.

He reached for his gun but by the time his brain had caught up with his actions, he was then whacked on the head with something blunt and hard. His world becoming black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Panic attack, Burning with a branding iron, Bullying


	2. Chapter 2

Hux had seen many agents and employees wait outside a Senior’s office before. Usually sat on a stiff cold chair, eyes set straight, body tall facing away from their impending judgment. Disciplinary action was necessary for a functioning work environment, if you had weak link in your assortment of chains then certain precautions and efforts needed to be taken. Hux completely agreed with this and always took to following First Order protocol and rules. He wasn’t expecting one day that he would be the one in the dreaded chair.

After the encounter in the wastelands Hux had completely blacked out. Next thing he knew he was awake in the back of Phasma's car laid out with a pounding headache and a bloody face. She didn’t say a word to him, only giving a quick glance in her rear view mirror. Hux was glad as he didn’t fancy talking to her.

If fact Hux didn’t get a chance to say anything, by the time they all got back to the bureau Phasma immediately told him he needed to go to medical. By the time he was checked over at medical, a few painkillers and a bandaged-up head later, he was told he needed to go to Office 4A and wait outside. Horror washed over his face, but years of practice covered that with a complacent look. 

He was not ready to be evaluated and ridiculed. His work attire was torn and dirty and his appearance was far from the composed man he left the office that morning. Hux knew he would have to rely on his quick thinking, tell about all the good information he had picked up and that Ben Solo himself is involved in the whole thing. Trusting this would aid the evaluation in his favour but Hux had worked with the Senior in Office 4A many times.

He knew it wasn’t going to be promising.

“Agent Hux he’s ready for you” The assistant said coming from the door. Hux took a deep breath in and knew he needed to make it out of here, somewhat intact.

He followed the assistant inside and recalled that he hadn’t seen this assistant before. He swore a young man used to be the assistant for Office 4A, but this was a young, tanned-skinned girl very petite. Hux gives her a month before she is ‘sent to another department’.

His attention was soon then directed to the man sat behind the desk. His hair a dull red fading into grey and fine stubble graced his jaw and chin. The uniform he was wearing was neatly pressed not a hair out of place. Hux wouldn’t expect anything less from his father.

Brendol was resting his head in his hands in a position where one would think he was praying. Hux scoffed at the thought of that but as soon as that thought past, the man’s steely blue eyes darted up to look at him. Hux unconsciously straightened up.

“Would that be all sir?” The assistant asked.

His father quickly gave her a look not moving from his position, “Yes that would be all.” She took that as a motion to head back to her work space and make her way to leave the room.

After she had left Hux expected his father to ask him to take a seat but he just kept silent. What felt like minutes later Brendol let out a sigh and proceeded to get out of his chair. Hux knew better then to follow his path and kept his eyes forward, allowing his hearing the only thing letting him know where his father would be.

“Turn and face me Armitage” Hux could feel his father’s overwhelming presence to his right and immediately turned to face him but wary of looking him in the eyes.

His father then full belt slapped him in the face not caring his head was bandaged up.

“What kind of display was that today?! Are you trying to embarrass me is that it?!”

Hux wasn’t sure if his father’s voice was making his ear ring or if it was the hit he received off him. Either way he slowly turned his head back ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth.

“No sir that wasn’t my intention at all. I apologise if it came across that way” Hux hoped his father would not retaliate his response with a returning blow.

It did not seem that was the case as Brendol returned to sit back in his chair. “Well it sure seemed like it. All you had to do was inspect the place and come back with the results, not go gallivanting off fighting with Ben Solo!” His father yelled smashing his fist into his desk, making Hux jump.

He was wrong Hux knew he was, he had gathered more knowledge from his outing in the wastelands then he could have ever expected.

“But you see sir, I have accumulated a great deal of information while I was there. The Resistance have been using the building for quite some time they’re absolutely on the lookout for something or someone.” Hux said clear and sure of himself, ignoring the small drip of sweat (or blood) falling down his brow. “My altercation with Ben Solo may have been a setback but we know now that he is involved somehow.”

“Ah yes we would know for sure if he didn’t bloody escape with another rider and if you didn’t get your ass knocked out!” Brendol shouted, his voice still bouncing off the walls, Hux wouldn’t be surprised if anyone from outside the office could hear him. “You stupid boy, if it wasn’t for Captain Phasma and her associates you would have been left to dead!”

In any other situation at any other time, Hux would not stand for this slander but his father knew just how to tear right into his chest and crawl around inside his deepest fears and he despised it. Hux hated that his father’s words could wound him so, more than any physical blow.

Still he would never give him the satisfaction of showing his annoyance or hurt so mastered an adept poker face years ago for such encounters. “I’m very grateful for Captain Phasma and her agents for their efforts and I will be sure to thank them in person.” Hux said knowing this wasn’t filler, he owed Phasma a great deal. “I know my flaws on this task have been disappointing but if I can have time to write my report on my findings so far you will see-”

“You’ll have plenty of time for that later” Brendol interrupted no longer shouting but an irritated tone still hung on his voice. “While you were busy looking at dust bunnies and getting thrown about like a rag doll the Captain actually captured one of the riders.”

This news generally shocked Hux, as far as he knew from his failure to capture Solo and from the atmosphere of their return, any form of an arrest was a bust. The captive defiantly was not in the car with them or maybe they were and Phasma had shoved them in the boot of the car. He wouldn’t put it past her.

“She did? That’s excellent news sir.”

Brendol muttered in agreement while lighting up a cigarette he had pulled out of one of his desk drawers “Once he gets talking and he will.” He breathed in his smoke and let out a hefty blow. “We’ll get the reason for why they’re trespassing on our lands and what Solo’s involvement is.”

Hux scrunched his nose as the smoke blew in his direction. He never liked the smell of his father’s cigarettes, too thick and sweet for his tastes. He had to agree though with his father’s sentiments on questioning the prisoner. Hux knows of no-one failing to cooperate with The First Order eventually. Everyone always talked sooner or later.

With the sudden news of the imprisoned rider and most likely a potential Resistance fighter, many questions Hux had could be answered sooner than he had thought. If it was up to him he’d be marching to the holding facility right now. “Absolutely and getting the information out of this rider would be most valuable right now. I would have to start with why-”

“You really want to interrogate, you?”

His father’s interrupting would forever make his blood boil, the man would never give Hux the time to breathe if it was up to him.

“Why yes I’m in charge of this case and I feel it is my duty to conduct the interrogation. I saw first-hand the way all the riders were travelling at such speed and even when they saw us approaching they did not turn around or attempt to run away from us not until we attacked. A clear target was in mind for them but what that exact target is we do not know and that is what I need to find out from this rider.” Hux could feel the sweat form on his neck and around his shoulders but by any God above it he felt good asserting his thoughts. Hux knew his father would forever see him as a pencil pushing, scrawny little child but it didn’t mean he couldn’t keep him on his toes now and again.

The only issue with standing up for one’s self in front of Brendol Hux was that you’d never know what response you would get in fact Hux was preparing for any which one, he was familiar with most of them. The one he would get from today’s encounter was watching his father take one last drag of his cigarette lounging back in his huge chair and staring off at the wall to the right, not making eye contact with his son at all.

“Armitage we have given you this case as we felt it was the correct time for you to head an investigation on your own” Brendol said turning back to face his desk putting out his cigarette. “You have the knowledge and the skills to solve this case but so far you are not showing any promise” He proceeded to lean forward in his seat and clasped his hands together tightly, Hux instinctively took one step back but immediately remedied his stance.

Brendol then gave a quick sigh and seemingly relaxed his posture. “But I’m anything but a rash man. So you will carry on with your proceedings and fulfil them with the utmost command and expertise but not under any circumstances are you to interrogate the prisoner or any prisoner for that matter. Any information you would like to be questioned to the prisoner will be sent to the interrogator at that time. Do I make myself clear?”

His father mannerisms were patronising and indulging, venom spat from his words. Many years working with the youth in the academy and Brendol was forever the harsh, over bearing head master. Hux’s hands were balled into fists so tight, he felt the nails dig into his skin.

“Sir I-“

“I do not want to hear another word from you today!” His father’s eyes shot right in his own, cold and blue as they always were. As a child, associates of his father would say to him ‘ _You must have your mother’s eyes, they’re too warm and tender to be your father’s_ ’. Well if only Hux could thank his mother for giving him such a meaningless gift.

“Go and write your report and hand it in before the day ends. Do not let me down again Armitage or they’ll be more dire consequences. Now do I make myself clear son?!” Hux knew when his father ended a sentence like that, he needed to stop while he could.

“Yes sir” He responded a lot softer then he intended but his father seemed satisfied with the reply. 

“Good. That will be all you may leave.” Brendol waved him to the exit, his attention now on other matters and Hux made his way to leave eager to get out as fast as he could. He was about to grab the door handle when his father called to him one more time.

“Pull down your sleeves would you.”

Hux hadn’t even noticed he had rolled them up at some point but clearly his father had. He rolled down his sleeves one at a time carefully, leaving his left arm last, his eyes automatically landing on his scar. Many treatments and remedies had been used to reduce the harshness and redness but years later it still stood, staring a Hux every single day.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He then carried unfolding his sleeve finally covering the said scar and made his way out of Office 4A. Hux didn’t even care to glance if any other agents or workers were prying on their conversation. The offices were quite soundproof, but his father was never one to calm his word and people never like to mind their own business.

Hux now wanted nothing more to do but type up his report, give his thanks to Phasma, drive home, make a mug tea and if he had some time left possibly scream into a pillow.

_______

Session two of the interrogation was in progress and the prisoner was proving to be none cooperate thus far. The young man was an arrogant one and many responses he gave were usually insults or a few times had spat blood and saliva at the interrogator. Hux was growing tired of him and he could tell the interrogator was too but watching the prisoner get electrocuted in between the snarky comments and disgusting throwbacks was enjoyable to say the least.

The closest to any sort of answers Hux had gotten from the man was that he referred to himself as ‘Rogue’ (clearly a codename) and that he was part of a notorious gang ‘feared across The Republic’. Hux refused to believe this whole fiasco was just a gang related incident. He needed to find out what gang Rogue was a part of and why they’re working with The Resistance.

Unfortunately, he had to put a stop to the interrogation for today, the young man was on the verge of passing out and an unconscious prisoner is a useless one. Usually after three days of no answers or findings, First Order regulations dictates the prisoner be executed or disposed of but the rider was Hux’s only lead. Regrettably he needed him alive. Maybe changing the interrogation methods to water base ones might coerce the prisoner to talking some sense, clearly shocking wasn’t getting anyway.

It had been a few days since the wastelands incident and Hux was sadly not making any huge leaps in the case. He had made many calls and inquiries about any business or transportation taking place around that track of land. Every response was a clear no or there was no record of any First Order business taking place, well not for decades. Along with it also taking place at the edge of First Order territory, any chance of security with cameras or recordings was very low. It wasn’t called the wastelands for nothing.

He also had a brief look into Ben Solo’s activities from the last couple of months. The First Order had no files on him but a quick online news search and headlines of disorderly behaviour and scandal were abundant. As far as Hux was concerned Solo was an overgrown child with a severe lack of discipline, living the life of drug taking, drink and a string of bitter lovers to go along. None of his undertakings on the surface would be even worth delving into.

Clearly though Hux was incorrect and there was more to Ben Solo then initially thought. At first Hux entertained the notion that maybe Solo had got himself involved with the shady biker gang and unwillingly went along with them but then remembered that Solo was leading the charge that day. He was the one Hux and Phasma chased down, the one Hux shot down to the ground.

Solo’s bike was collected later that day by the clean-up crew, along with other necessary debris including his helmet that was left behind. Hux had no results back yet from the analysts about the bike but Hux recalled the thing was an ugly piece of machinery.

It made him mad to think that he was so close to having Solo under custody. Hux still remembers Solo’s big eyes like orbs staring down at him, he was dazed and removed and Hux knew that was the chance he should have took but he was careless and blew it.

This frustrated Hux to no end and being on his third cup of coffee wasn’t helping either. He needed to clear his head, he would have gone outside for a cigarette but sweating his ass off in the heat would not improve his mood. So he made do with clearing his desk of all unnecessary information and opened up a blank document on his desktop.

What did he have to go on far? He needed to strip it back to basics.

The signal tracker building was definitely being used as a hideout and very likely by The Resistance. The building itself was not particularly important, it was what was outside that was and that was driving Hux mad. There’s nothing outside for miles so why did this bike gang suddenly come out of nowhere, in that exact area and ride so assertively towards their destination. The bike gang and Ben Solo were the key but why ride all the way in First Order lands in the middle of the day to a dingy, old shack?

Phasma and himself searched the building there was nothing of any importance to be found so why travel were such urgency? Why was it Solo was leading the way? Why was the imprisoned rider refusing to say anything?

Hux ruffled his hands in his hair, disgruntled and tired. He needed a break in the case it was vital the prisoner started talking or he figure something out or his father would be breathing over his shoulder so fast, Hux wouldn’t have time to register his presence.

He leaned back in his chair and pinched the top of his nose to relieve the headache that was forming. He was still bruised from his encounter with Solo (and his father) but everything was patching itself up nicely, all Hux’s worries now were internal deliberations.

“You look like you’re having fun” Phasma appeared over his cubicle resting her arms over the sides, holding a cup of coffee in one hand. Hux hadn’t really spoke in-depth with her since that day except for filling in minor details and thanking her and her team for their service. He did catch her in the corner of his eye when watching the first interrogation of the prisoner but never said anything. 

He leaned forward in his chair and rolled his eyes up at her. “You tell me” He said crossing his arms and sinking in his seat a little.

“You have a lot more evidence then you think you do” She said bringing her coffee up to sip.

“As far as I can see I have a barren wasteland, a deserted shack, a biker who refuses to talk, a spoiled prince who’s into more devious shit then anyone realises and who we can’t interrogate because I let him escape!” Hux said his voice levels rising with each word, he could feel his body becoming more erratic and tense. He prided himself on his reverse demure so immediately stopped his anger rising any further. He really could do with going for a run.

Phasma after listening to him then proceeded to walk around his cubicle walls to now face him. Maybe it was because Hux was sat down but he sometimes forgets just how Phasma’s height and posture really makes her stands out. By no means in a negative way but in fact the opposite, she could command every room she walks in if she so chooses. 

“First of all, language. Second, the blow that knocked you out was a dirty move and I gave the guy a good knee in for that and third, think about this from another perspective. Ben Solo was leading the charge in front, right?” Phasma asked gesturing for Hux to answer.

“Correct”

 “Well why was he? You only lead if you know what end goal you want to achieve. You say he’s some pampered rich kid but that was no rookie riding. He was after something.”

He knew she was right, there was more to Ben Solo than his media persona. Hux wanted to put his altercation with Solo to rest but he couldn’t help but remember how the young man fought and carried himself. Even when he was getting away from the fight, Solo held himself much like a predator. Hux knew he himself wasn’t a weighty man but Solo threw him around like he was a dead carcass. You don’t achieve that sort of power from occasional workout routines and partying with celebrities.

“Even if he’s after something, there was nothing of value or of use to find in the building. You know that yourself” Hux responded but then immediately wanted to retract his statement. There had to be something important for Solo in that building and clearly it was hiding in plain sight. It was the only explanation. Hux didn’t like to think badly on Phasma’s inquisitive skills but he was starting to think they may have missed something.

Phasma still standing tall gave her drink another quick sip. “True and that’s why it’s vital the prisoner starts talking soon. If he won’t talk, I’ll persuade him myself.”

“That is why you’re my emergency back-up” Hux said pointing at her in gest. “And thanks, Phasma I appreciate the insight as always.” Her collected observations were constantly welcomed in Hux’s books.

 “It’s no trouble and by the way do me a favour”

“What may that be?”

“Tone down on the self-deprecation. It’s like being in a meeting with your father and if it’s any consolation the other seniors were impressed with your findings” Phasma said with confidence without a hint of sarcasm to be found.

Hux was taken slightly aback by her comment, one being that the other seniors were keen on his research and the other being that him and father’s relationship was not as private as he would have liked. If this came from anyone else but Phasma, Hux might have had to make a few arrangements.

“Duly noted” He knew Phasma had known his father for quite a few years and she was just trying to assist but Hux wasn’t interested in her pity. All he was bothered about right now was heading back to the tracker building.

He turned to glance at the clock on his desk and realised it was starting to get late. “I’m going to call it quits for today.”

“I don’t blame you. You look positively done in”

Hux was fully aware on how haggard he looked, and it wasn’t going to help that he wasn’t planning on going home. “Always appreciate the sincerity Phasma, doesn’t mean I want to hear it.” He swiftly put all the folders and other works in their respected places and grabbed his bag.

Phasma moved out of his way but still faced him, giving him a vicious smirk. “Well I’m trained to be veracious”

“No-one is questioning that”

She then gave Hux a prompt pat on the shoulder and made her exit. “Goodnight Hux”

It wasn’t long before Hux made his own way out of the bureau, got into his car and proceeded to drive back to the scene of the crime. Ignoring his tiredness, his hunger and that he most likely needed permission to return to the damn building. All Hux wanted to do was to have one more look around the place on his own, no Phasma, no other agents just himself.

If Hux could find something substantial then the higher ups weren’t going to care he went against protocol or not and if he doesn’t find anything, well no one would be the wiser and they can tear the place down for all he cares.

He promptly double checked he had a fire arm at his disposal as Hux did not want of repeat of last time. He leaned over to his glove compartment and on opening was pleased to feel a gun was there waiting for him. Anything that comes aggressively towards him tonight, it was going to get shot. His bruises were a reminder of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Physical abuse,


	3. Chapter 3

The cityscape soon descended in scale and height and the more Hux drove away, the silver and metallic structures of the city melted into dusted bricks and patched up dirt tracks. Which led to the seemingly never-ending wastelands. By the time he left the city behind the sky had started to turn to muted oranges and reds and yet the heat from the long day still clung onto the skin. Hux was ready for the setting sun.

No-one tendered to drive out this far except for transporters and officials like himself but Hux made sure to stay cautious of any vehicles in front of him and behind. So far two ordinary looking cars had passed him, and he caught up to one small truck in front. None of these however were anything to cause alarm about and Hux scolded himself for his passing paranoia. He had no valid reason to feel he was being followed. Nobody from the bureau had pursued him and his father’s variation of invading his privacy didn’t tend to involve stalking. Even so Hux kept a diligent eye out for anything conspicuous.

Before long Hux had the road all to himself. The road itself looked like one long paint brush mark standing out against the dirty rocks, an ending never quite in sight. Occasionally a turning point would come into view but then that seemed to lead to another long stretch of nothingness. Realistically though Hux knew these routes lead to other cities and territories but driving in one direction for a significant amount of time, his mind had a habit of being stagnant. Even so he never lost sight of his mission.

Soon enough he left the ‘safety’ of the road and turned on to the unpaved wastelands. The difference of the ground texture was immediate and Hux felt each bump and grit that contacted his tyres. He made sure to stir clear of any excess holes or ditches to save damaging his car. By the time he reached the shack, the hazy auburn sky had grown darker and the sun was hanging low in the sky. Hux was thankful he had his phone on him for a light source if needed.

Since abandoned the building has had no source of connecting power and any generators had been deactivated. Making the darkness inside look even deeper and contrasting. The glow of the setting sun gave the shack an eerie sense of warmth and life on the surface. In any other situation Hux might have even called it beautiful in a way but with the many swarming flies forming and the tacky heat lingering, he thought of it more as a rotting animal. He just needed to carve out his prize.

A gun in hand and a small knife on his person for extra measure, Hux got out of his car and made his way over to re-enter the building. He promptly checked the perimeter and was pleased to find no other vehicles around. He saw faint indents of many footprints scattered but these were clearly from their last visit but Hux kept his posture tall and gun armed. He went back around to go through the front door but to find that it was already open slightly. Cautiously Hux pushed the door the rest of the way open and a took a step inside.

The moment he entered the premises Hux’s hairs immediately stood on end. The room was even more trashed then from when Phasma and himself had left it and that wasn’t exactly in pristine condition. Little furniture there was in there was all but demolished and thrown violently to the sides, cuts of broken glass shatters were glistening on the floorboards against the fading light and Hux’s senses were flared to realise that someone else had return here. Or worse, someone was still here.

Against his now rapidly beating heart Hux made himself breath in and out slowly, any sudden movements and he could be dead. It had to be someone from that gang or The Resistance, who else would find the need to return here so viciously? Though his situation could be better Hux was pleased to know his instinct were correct, that they did miss something, the bad news is that the evidence he needed could be gone.

Tentatively Hux looked around not moving from his stance quite yet. He couldn’t spot anything out of place only the turned-up furniture and the previous mess but Hux was losing more of his light every moment and him bringing his torch out would give away his position. He needed to make a move.  Carefully he took a step forward and then another, being sure to check his surrounding whilst doing so. His eyes bouncing off every wavering shadow and falling dust.

No sudden noises, movements or creaks were to be heard but that wasn’t going to stop Hux from dropping his guard. He made his way over to the small window he was so intrigued by before. He looked out of the window once more and yet again nothing was to be seen. For a moment Hux began to think the heat and his fatigue were making him delusional. That he was merely fighting ghosts in the wilderness. That maybe scavengers had scurried the remains of this place and left it for dead. Hux roughly wiped his face with his hand and groaned, trying to make sense on what in the hell he was doing.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have travelled up here overworked and jaded. He felt like his brain was just replaying the same thoughts repeatedly, but something had to have been here. He was counting on it.

Something metallic then crashed to the ground behind him, enveloping Hux’s hearing and he instantly turned around gun raised, finger on the trigger.

A part of an old radio communicator was now settled on the ground in front of him, rocking gently back and forth on its curve but Hux’s attention was directly on the culprit, who was heading straight towards him fast and with intend.

Hux fired without hesitation but swore to himself when he heard the shot hit the walls. Everything was becoming shadows to look at and it clearly was affecting his aim. The assailant was then too close for comfort and Hux immediately jumped back and to the side, out of the way of the intruder reaching for his neck.

He continued to move backwards making sure to keep as much distance between him as possible. Hux could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, his blood racing around every limb and muscle, his hairs stood on end, electric against the fading warmth. Body and mind reminded every second to ‘keep moving’ ‘get out’ ‘kill’ ‘run’. The intensity and the significance of these moments was what Hux lived for.

Senses flared and pointed he focused his sight on searching for the perfect non-fatal shot. This man had to be involved somehow with this case, and a dead man was no good to Hux. The attacker’s fast pace irritatingly didn’t falter and when they made their way past the window, where Hux once stood, the remaining light shone and caught the attacker’s face. It was only for a brief second, gone in an instance but Hux recognised his face loud and clear.

Ben Solo’s upper body shone like some form of garish painting, casting orange shadows against his striking features. Though soon enough he melded again with the shadows in the room, his purpose still being Hux. In return Hux wasn’t going to lose focus and miss his chance. Not again. Immediately he pulled the trigger aimed straight for Ben’s shoulder.

Everything suddenly became blurred and distorted. Hux’s shot fired but it hit the roof of the building, debris and wood rained down upon him. He found his arm was being pushed painfully upwards, by the fall back of the shot and by the grip of Ben’s large hand around his lower arm, forcing Hux to lose his balance and drop his gun. He gritted his teeth and tried pushing back on to the younger man, but Ben’s other hand instantly grabbed Hux’s neck and forced him against the wall, making a loud hollow bang as his body hit the wall.

Hux felt crushed and trapped, his breathing was labouring, and he felt his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t panic right now, he repressed every urge in his body to do so but Hux started to feel his arms shake. No, he refused to repeat his failures, tonight was not going to end with him being pinned on a wall like some sort of hunter’s trophy. He looked Ben Solo directly in the eyes, throat restricted, and arms restrained and gave him a meticulous smirk full of competent.

Ben’s eyes for the time had been locked down, full of wilderness and power. Truly believing once again he had caught his catch but Hux caught a flicker, the same kind as the day in the wastelands. This confused awe and doubt lit up Ben’s face and Hux took the opportunity of the opening weakness. He pushed his weight against the wall and into his left leg momentarily and then dropped kick Ben in the stomach.

Ben’s body caved in and shot back from the force, releasing Hux from his hold. Hux quickly caught a look of bewilderment off Ben which pleased him momentarily, but he needed to halt Ben in his tracks. In just two of Ben’s staggered steps, Hux reached across his chest to grab hold of his hunter’s knife off his belt and in one smooth motion turned the blade onto the young man’s throat. Ben stopped dead in place, looked down at the sharp object pointed to his neck and then to man threatening him with it.

“Now Mr Solo I think it’s about time you and I had a chat.” Hux sneered out of breath. He ignored the fact he was drenched in sweat and that his hair was matted to his forehead. The adrenaline was still coursing through him and if Ben wished to move let’s say Hux wasn’t afraid to get a little closer. “Let’s be calm, rational adults here and you start cooperating with me.”

Hux held still and solid anticipating at any moment that Ben could jump, kick or even push him back to escape or attack him again. Though to his surprise the younger man stayed putt. He raised his arms up slowly, giving Hux a look of ‘don’t stab me okay’ whilst doing so until his hands were parallel to his face. Ben loosened his posture as to accept his current situation and gave a playful sigh. Much to Hux’s annoyance.

“Alright you’re the one with the knife to my throat. Let’s talk.” Ben responded throwing a light smirk in Hux’s direction.

His charming demeanour was what Ben Solo was well known for, even Hux knew that. So, he shouldn’t be surprised by his airy attitude to danger per say but after brawling with this guy twice now, these two duelling personality traits don’t seem to coincide. It was puzzling but Ben was now under Hux’s custody for the time being (not exactly in perfect circumstances) and maybe some lose ends can be finally tied.    

“Good now what you are going to do is answer my questions truthfully. After that I’ll decide if you need to be detained or not. Any funny business and I cut your throat. Do I make myself clear?”

“Well it all depends what business you are furthering to. Isn’t all business a funny thing?” 

The point of the blade then poked just above Ben’s adam’s apple, making the man tense up and hiss with pain. Hux relished the sound.

“Oh, dear does it sting? Want to see what happens if I push a little further?”

Slowly Hux gave the knife I little push, noticing a tiny drop of blood seeping out of the wound. He didn’t want to do anything too dangerous for the time being. Only something to scare the man.

“Okay I got it! I got it! I’m all ears!” Ben shouted each of his words falling on top of each other, spewing out like vomit. His body became sporadic, hands trying to grab on to a surface which wasn’t there.

Happy with the response Hux released the knife but kept it hovering just enough to keep the younger man on edge. Ben let out a huge deep breath that he had unknowingly held in, which then turned into a violent cough. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders back, trying to return to his once composed position.

It was by this point that all the remaining light that was previously shining into the shack, was practically now gone. Though Hux’s eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness he couldn’t comprehend interrogating in such an environment. Grabbing his phone Hux turned on the torch and held his phone up, illuminating a small fraction of the room. Now he could finally get a clear look at this so called ‘Prince’.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Choking, Knife cutting


End file.
